Venerable Flameless
The golden robed Venerable Flameless is Hierarch Skycloud's eldest disciple and is very proud of his position. Because his father once saved Hierarch Skycloud, he has always received preferential treatment among the disciples, but has let this go to his head. He demands respect, and is most concerned over his own position.【TDG】Chapter 343 – Taking in a disciple From the very start Venerable Flameless didn't like Nie Li. He felt jealous of the attention that he was receiving despite his comparatively weak cultivation. Nether himself or any of the other disciples where chosen before the at least reached the Heavenly Axis Realm. He also found it disrespectful that Nie Li would only accept Hierarch Skycloud as his master if he was still allowed his freedom.【TDG】Chapter 342 – Hierarch Skycloud Even when Nie Li demonstrate a profound understanding of dao intent, Venerable Flameless disregarded it. He found it unbelievable that his master actually accepted such conditions, with Nie Li becoming his 39th disciple. He could only see this favoritism as evidence of another taking his position. The more he discovered about Nie Li and his talent, the more he felt that his own position was threatened. He also grew fearful that Hierarch Skycloud would pass on the most critical part of the Skycloud Technique to Nie Li rather then him. It was at this time that he ran into Long Tianming and discovered that they both had a mutual enemy in Nie Li. Long Tianming then encouraged him to act against Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 344 – Threatened Venerable Flameless was present at the sparring matches when Nie Li and his friends entered the East District. After convincing Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu that Hierarch Skycloud wished to further test Nie Li, he sent Ye Chong as his next opponent.【TDG】Chapter 351 - New Assessment He then secretly ordered Ye Chong to kill Nie Li, claiming that he will protect him from punishment.【TDG】Chapter 352 - Frost Dragon Beast He knew that Ye Chong could not not refuse him, as he controlled the fate of his parents and wife.【TDG】Chapter 353 - The Third Demon Spirit As Venerable Flameless watched Nie Li's spar he became shocked by his talent and grew more determined to kill him. He was already startled by the fact that he could have multiple demon spirits, but his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon was unimaginable. He became even more afraid that Nie Li's talent meant that he would be the one to inherit the Skycloud Technique, instead of him.【TDG】Chapter 354 – The Center of Attention The battle ended quickly, with a single strike of Nie Li sending Ye Chong flying. Huang Yu announced him as the winner and recognized his strength. Since Nie Li was injured and exhausted, instead of a second fight, he directed him to go rest and heal. However, Venerable Flameless insisted that Nie Li had to fight another opponent, as that was what was originally agreed on.【TDG】Chapter 354 – The Center of Attention Though Li Xingyun, Nanmen Tianhai, and Huang Yu all attempted to dissuade Venerable Flameless from making Nie Li fight a second opponent, they did not have the authority or cultivation to stop him and he ordered Guo Huai to face Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 355 – Suppressing with power To his surprise, Nie Li simply refused the battle unless he was allowed to use his artifacts. Nie Li pointed out how much higher Guo Huai's cultivation is then his, and challenged Venerable Flameless to fight a Martial Ancestor Realm expert. In order to pressure him into the fight, Venerable Flameless even accused Nie Li of being a spy from the Demon God Sect. However, when Nie Li and his friends refuted his words, it was obvious to most that Venerable Flameless was lying. 【TDG】Chapter 356 – I Quit Just as it seemed everything was settled, Nie Li suddenly changed his mind and agreed to the fight, making Venerable Flameless suspicious.【TDG】Chapter 357 – The Big Five The battle was very difficult, and forced Nie Li to reveal that his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon had already gone through its first mutation.【TDG】Chapter 359 – Back Spikes Despite the huge difference in cultivation level, Nie Li was eventually able to use his powerful dragon bloodline demon spirit to defeat Guo Huai, further infuriating Venerable Flameless. However, at this point there was nothing he could do.【TDG】Chapter 361 – Assassin? Category:Characters Category:Index Category:Divine Feathers Sect